The Non-Access-Stratum (NAS) is a functional protocol layer in the UMTS and LTE wireless telecom protocol stacks placed between the core network (GPRS and EPC) and mobile device. The NAS layer is used to manage the establishment of communication sessions and for maintaining continuous communications with the mobile devices as it moves. Except for the 3GPP defined Traffic Classes, the NAS layer is not cognizant of the specific applications requested and run by the mobile device. The LTE/EPC brought about the default bearer context concept which enables the 4G capable mobile devices immediately obtaining an IP address after attaching/registering to the LTE/EPC mobile network. Although this concept speeds up the packet call setup, the default bearer context is assigned to all best-effort packet calls and does not provide quality of service (QoS) guarantees. Furthermore, the default bearer context assigned to all mobile devices within one operator's network generally uses the same single QoS Class Identifier (QCI) which leads to an indistinguishable packets admission control and forwarding treatment at the radio access bearer level (e.g. packet data scheduling weights, link layer configurations) for all best-effort packet calls within the mobile communication network. This causes the mobile operators being unable to separate and classify the different packet calls/applications using the default bearer context, and to deploy diverse packet calls handling policies, particularly when the network gets congested, because the NAS is unaware of the applications. Control and prioritization of communication traffic is thus difficult.